


Denial

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: To survive, Alex has to deny her true self.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



> Set during Episode 6.16, "Ghost".

Alex lay awake, studying the slumbering woman beside her. Their time together was too short, too precious, for her to sleep through any of it.

She’d traded New York for Wisconsin. Exchanged this incredible individual for a “nice guy” who believed she was a “good girl” from Oklahoma.

Witness protection had meant denying who she really was.

Alexandra Cabot.

Lawyer.

Lesbian.

A woman in love with Olivia Benson.

Was this a life worth living, if she had to spend it pretending to be someone else?

For now? Perhaps. But not forever. And only so they could have that forever...

Someday.


End file.
